


Saturday Night At The Movies

by InkSplodge



Series: Together Forever [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Movie Night, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: For their next date, Harold and John decide to see “Escape Plan”.





	Saturday Night At The Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plink42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plink42/gifts).



> Finished this mid-2014.

As Harold and John took their seats at the back of the cinema, they snuggled up to each other before fighting for the arm rest inbetween them. It was their ninth date and they had both decided to see an action film called “Escape Plan” that looked relatively good although starring an old Sylvester Stallone and old Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Laughing like a couple of school girls, Harold and John nearly dropped their full tub of popcorn as they started unravelling their warm layers of scarves and coats.

As they began settling down properly and waited for the film to begin, they noticed that not many people filtered in after them; just a few solo males that took seats closer to the front along with a few couples who were sitting around the middle of the cinema.

“Is it couple’s night tonight?” John whispered, leaning over to Harold.

“Apparently,” Harold whispered back before turning to look at John and giving him an impromptu kiss on the lips.

John’s eyes went wide as Harold pulled away and turned to the big screen casually. Opening his mouth, John was about to say “What was that for?” but was cut off when the title cards of the film blinked up.

It was not far into the film when John slyly looked over to Harold, who was completely engrossed in the film, and took his chance. Shifting his hand, he placed it onto Harold’s thigh as he continued to keep his eyes locked on the screen. Harold shifted his head to look at John before looking back to the film.

“Mr Reese-”

“John.”

“John,” Harold began, “can you not.”

John gave a little laugh before he turned to look at Harold and saw the faintest of smiles playing on his lips. Laughing once again, John instead placed his hand higher before turning his attention back to the film.

They watched in silence for a while until the villain, Hobbes, showed up for the first time.

Leaning over to John, Harold whispered “He’s cute.”

Giving a small laugh, John replied with “Well I’m sorry, but your mine.” Squeezing Harold’s thigh where his hand hadn’t moved since they last spoke.

“I’m alright with that,” Harold began, placing his hand on top of John’s before reaching for some popcorn. “But at least Hobbes wears waistcoats and ties.”

Turning dramatically and giving a hurt voice, John whispered “Excuse me, Harold, but are you insulting my clothes?”

“Not at all, John…”

They both turned back to the big screen.

“But, I do think a waistcoat and tie once and a while wouldn’t go-a-miss.”

Giving a hurt gasp, Harold smiled as John’s offense as he continued to look at the screen.

“Fine then,” John began once again as he moved his hand further up Harold’s thigh and gave it a squeeze. “Maybe one time I should _just_ wear a waistcoat and tie.”

To this, John couldn’t help give a laugh as he saw a blush illuminate Harold’s face.

“You just wait till we get home, Harold.”

The rest of the film went the same, with little interludes between John and Harold as they watched through the film with mainly smiles and remarks.

However, once the film finished, they were first to filter out of the cinema in order to get home earlier.

Although, as they stepped outside into the high street, they were nearly blown away by the harsh wind and rain that must have started during the film.

Instinctively, John grabbed the end of his long coat and used it to shelter Harold’s head from the rain as he looked around for a taxi. It didn’t take long for him to spot one and he let go of the coat and instead linked his arm with Harold’s.

“Come on,” John started as he landed a quick kiss onto Harold’s lips. “Let’s get home and I can put on a nice suit for you,” as they began sprinting across the road.


End file.
